


[podfic] untitled filthy porn (gonna call it like it is, for the moment)

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Girl!Stiles, Marking, Mating Instinct, Menstruation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Underage Sex, Virginity, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Audio recording of thatotherperv's fic: untitled filthy porn (gonna call it like it is, for the moment)Author summary: Basically, I felt like writing het, I felt like writing statutory, I felt like writing slight dubcon and full creepitude and sort-of-kind-of-fecundfic?So, title-less, summaryless, lazy, filthy, unbeta'd fic. Also, cunnilingus on her period. Because Werewolves. You've been warned.





	[podfic] untitled filthy porn (gonna call it like it is, for the moment)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled filthy porn (gonna call it like it is, for the moment)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698256) by [thatotherperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv). 



 

  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

download from Mediafire: [mp3 (36 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/debc65nbnhd7bxu/untitled_filthy_p%2Arn_%2528gonna_call_it_like_it_is%252C_for_the_moment%2529.mp3/file) or [m4b (33 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/62cb1sar47reude/untitled_filthy_p%2Arn_%2528gonna_call_it_like_it_is%252C_for_the_moment%2529.m4b/file)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/wxto4dhxlo8pffhi6muqb9k36r9kw8oe)


End file.
